1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hanging storage system, and more particularly, to a modular storage system for hanging items such as artwork, including pictures, paintings, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Museums and private art collectors frequently use hanging storage units to store artwork. These units are often quite large in size and consist of a large number of components. To ensure structural integrity, these units are generally fixed to walls and/or ceilings due to their size, thus causing potential damage to spaces where the units are in use. Conventional units generally run on a track system, thus in spaces where surfaces are uneven, use of such units may be problematic. These conventional units often require multiple skilled installers to assemble. This can be costly and intimidating. Additionally, it makes relocation and disassembly of the units a challenge for the owners. Accordingly, what is needed is a stable, free-standing, trackless hanging storage system that is easy to assemble and disassemble—a system which is modular and customizable in size to accommodate various spaces.